


Panties of Fear

by RageHappyAH



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Arguments, Bottom Gavin, Cheating, Crossdressing, Embarrassment, Fighting, Implied Cheating, Kink, M/M, Misunderstandings, Panties, Panty Kink, harsh words, make ups, michael thinks gavins cheating on him, pink lacy panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5128166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyAH/pseuds/RageHappyAH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael finds a pair of pink lacy panties in the laundry. He assumes Gavin is cheating on him. Things get salty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties of Fear

Michael had never been more scared of something so girly. The tiny, light pink, lacey panties he held in his hand struck a certain kind of fear in him. Deep down he felt concern and panic, disappointment and betrayal, but all of that was covered up with anger as he threw the laundry basket onto the floor and stormed down the hall.

Once reaching the door to his and Gavin’s shared bedroom, he slammed open the door, startling the Brit that lay on their shared bed.  
Gavin squaked in surprise, clutching at his chest with wide eyes.

“Bloody hell, Michael! What th–”

“What. The fuck. Is this.” Michael cut his boyfriend off with a growl. His face was red, eyes glaring daggers into the brit.

Gavin’s eyes grew wider as they landed on the lacy underwear that was grasped tight in Michael’s hand. His eyes darted around the room, anywhere but at his lover. His tanned face flushed deeply, eyes beginning to water slightly in embarrassment. 

“Gavin,” Michael seethed. Tears were beginning to spring to his eyes against his will, pissing him off even more. 

“U-uhm… Listen, M-michael, I..I can explain…!” Gavin bit his lip, terrified his boyfriend was mad about his fetish.

 _”Bollocks, I’m so stupid! I should have known he would hate it. It’s so dumb, it’s a stupid fetish. Disgusting, humiliating, just ridiculous! And now he knows and he hates me! He thinks I’m disgusting, oh gawd, this is awful.._ ” the Brit thought to himself as he began breathing heavily.

Michael huffed, throwing the garment at his boyfriend with as much force as possible before he could break down.

“Shut the fuck up, asshole. If you want to go and fuck around with some shitty fucking whores, then fine, go fucking do that! But don’t you fucking dare bring one of your bitch ass sluts into _my_ house! I can’t fucking believe you Gavin, you piece of shit, I should’ve known I wasn’t good enough for you you fucking dickbrain…” Michael trailed off into a self-degrading jumble of words as hot, angry tears leaked onto his cheeks.

 

Gavin’s eyes once again grew wide, head snapping up to his lover.   
“What? Michael! What the bloody hell are you on about? Did you.. Did you think that I _cheated_ on you? You…. Oh, goodness, Love, no no, come here..” He stood up and rushed to the auburn-haired man's side.

Michael jerked away as the blond tried to wrap him in a hug.   
“What the fuck? You– What do you–… What?” He asked, confused as hell and still sniffling slightly.

“Michael… Love, I didn’t cheat on you. I would never. Those undies… T-they’re..mine….” Gavin’s face turned a deep pink at the confession and his eyes casted downwards.

“Wait...are you fucking serious? You didn’t… Are you sure you didn’t cheat on me? If you’re fucking lying, I swear to gawd, Gavin.”

“I promise, Michael. I would never cheat on you. I love you.”

“So.. Those are...yours?” Michael’s voice cracked slightly in disbelief.

Gavin nodded in embarrassment. 

The sever seconds of silence that followed were deafening to Gavin, but soon he was pulled into a strong embrace from his lover.

“Gavin, you fucking idiot… Why didn’t you just fucking tell me you liked chick’s underwear? I seriously thought you were cheating on me, you fuck…” Michael mumbled against his boyfriend’s neck. 

Gavin returned the hug, pressing a kiss to the other’s russet curls.   
“I’m sorry, love… I was just embarrassed, is all. I didn’t even know I put those in the laundry, I meant to wash them myself because I didn’t want you to find out like that… M’sorry”

Michael sighed into his lover’s tanned skin. “Mm...yeah, it’s fine, I guess. I don’t have a problem with it. I think you’d look good in panties anyways. Not gonna lie, I’ve thought about it before.”

Gavin’s cheeks flushed again, a shy smile forming as he giggled. “Michael, you cheeky bastard, you.”


End file.
